darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Naticus
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw My mistake Hello Naticus, By accident I added an "Improve" template to your userpage which I ment to add to the article Darth Naticus. Since editing userpages without permission is not allowed (except for Administrative reasons) I give you my appology for doing so. We have noticed your contibutions over the last couple of weeks and I would like to ask you to "Categorize" your articles, give them more Star Wars and funny content or they will most likely be deleted which would be a waste of the work you have put into creating these articles in the first place. If you have any questions feel free to contact: Me, any of our other users and offcourse our Administrators on our talkpages or IRC. O yeah, one final thing, I notice you put your signature in your articles, this makes the articles look sloppy. Please use your signature only on talkpages and forums. Don't let our my critisism discourage you from editing on Darthipedia, It took me a while to adapt too. Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Warning I have warned you about this before, do '''not' add off topic (aka non Star Wars) articles to this wiki. Do it again and you will be blocked from editing. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:25, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *If you remove an template from an article that has not been sufficiently improved again you will be blocked. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Block You have been blocked from editing for 3 weeks because you removed content from pages and ignored multiple warnings about it. I hope you will stop removing content from pages when you're block is over. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:43, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *I and the other administrators have decided to give you one last chance... but we can't ignore the fact that you disregarded multiple warnings. Therefore you're block has been shortened to one week. I suggest that you read your past warnings both on this talk page and the talk page of your IP address very carefully, if you ignore any of those warnings again after this block is over you will only recieve one warning, just one, before you will be blocked again. I and the other administrators have chosen to trust you. Also, regarding you're message on Wookieepedia, you mentioned that someone edited "your articles." No article on this wiki belongs to you, all articles belong to the comunity and everyone is allowed to make any article more funny. If you have any questions just or ask about it in IRC. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Signature Not trying to be rude (or be an admin, which I'm not since I'm a fairly recent user here), but most people don't put their signature at the end of the articles they create. The four "~" are normally used on discussions, forums, comments and the like. Articles don't need to be signed. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 18:33, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Lord Naticus block I blocked User:Lord Naticus because it is a sockpuppet account of User:Darth Naticus (you), who is currently blocked. When Darth Naticus's block has expired, I will unblock Lord Naticus's account. However, I would like you to select one account (either Lord or Darth Naticus), and use only it. Having two accounts is generally frowned upon. Also, do not take matters relating to Darthipedia to another wiki, or vice versa. If you have a problem with any blocks you ever get, contact the admin who blocked you via e-mail or IRC. Also, please do not ask another admin to unblock you (ala Gonk). Do you deny being the same person as Lord Naticus? (note that even if you do, I can still find out). Please respond by using the chat room, where I or another admin will be present. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 14:48, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Administrative Templates Please stop removing Administrative templates like from articles, you have been blocked from editing in the past for removing . There is a reason those templates ar put in the articles, the template is placed because those articles have been marked to be deleted. The officail way to to determine what happens to such articles is discussed HERE. Also THIS particular edit is questionable as it could easily bee seen as a PA against the administrator who edited the article before you, I suggest you read DP:NPA. Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:24, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *When you were blocked I told you, "after this block is over you will only receive one warning, just one, before you will be blocked again." I just wanted to inform you that this "one warning" has been posted on this page by Madclaw. Do not ignore that warning or you will be blocked. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0''']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC)